youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Noble
Erin Noble is a trained slayer with her only known family being her brother Ryan who was bitten by Ingrid Dracula during the time between series 2 and 3. Since she is Vlad's ex-girlfriend, during the time she was his girlfriend, they often showed signs of intense liking. It should also be noted that, as a trained slayer, Erin can block Vlad's telepathy and can't be put into a trance (one of the reasons is that Vlad was in love with her and so Vlad could not hypnotise her.) She can also slightly resist the control of the Rings of Arianrhod. Series 3 Erin is a new character added during the first episode of series 3. Erin arrives in the Dracula household having saved a sick Ingrid from the slayers guild who have been hunting her down to find Vlad. She has a plan to slay the Draculas whilst pretending to be turning into a vampire (half fang) by using stasis spray which hides her breathing and pulse rate from vampires. This plan does not come to succeed as she starts to fall for Vlad and by the end of the third series is fully in love with him. By the end it is discovered that she is not a true vampire but a slayer and her motives are known. She later abandons her plan to slay the Draculas and actually helps them occasionally. Series 4 Erin still lives with the Draculas. Ramanga and the Count are plotting to make Vlad abandon his hopes for peace between vampires and breathers. They eventually agree that the best way to do so is to take Erin out of the picture. The Count has tried killing her before but they decide to arrange for Vlad to marry Adze, Ramanga's daughter. Vlad, Jonno, Bertrand and Erin try to stop the wedding. After thinking she received a visit from Ryan's ghost (which turns out to be the shapeshifter), she tries to kill the Count. He easily catches her and was going to kill her until Vlad intervened. She left after this with a broken heart saying that Vlad could only have peace in his work if he married Adze. As she left a figure followed her. In the next episode it emerges that Erin was kidnapped by the Ramangas to be the wedding breakfast. When she emerges from the coffin she was imprisoned in and threatens to slay Adze with a UV torch, Adze is confused because Ramanga was supposed to have put Erin in a trance but it didn't w ork. Before Erin can act, Ramanga saves his daughter, putting Erin in a trance once again but it quickly wears off or Erin was pretending to be in one. Erin is fatally wounded when Adze throws a fireball at her after the rings of Arianrhod fail and she tells Vlad not to bite Adze. Vlad immediately runs over and catches Erin. With no hope of healing Erin, Vlad is forced to bite her and turn her, after this Erin hates Vlad. As Erin threatens the co-existence between slayers and vampires, Vlad shows her what is apparently her future if she continues down that path. As a lonely vampire on the streets, she will become so weak that she will not be able to catch a rat. Vlad then takes her weak spot and tells her the only way to avoid this is to be staked, she agrees to this. What she doesn't know is that Mina is on the edge of starting war between slayers and vampires unless Erin is stopped and Vlad ag rees to this. When they get there Erin begs for her life and then Vlad mind wipes everyone including Mina, which causes Jonno to hate him. Even knowing her future, saying she intends to embrace it, Erin still goes out biting breathers and causing havoc. She forms a relationship with Malik and becomes evil and decides to help him take the throne but in the end she fails and leaves with Malik to Paris and they become wanted and known for biting breathers on the Eiffel Tower. It was confirmed that Sydney Rae White would not return as Erin Noble in season 5. Series 5 Erin is mentioned in series 5 by Malik. It is believed that Ramanga came after them 'settling old scores'. She and Malik hid in the underground of Paris with thousands of other vampires from all over the world. Ramanga still managed to find them. Malik (with the help of a young boy named Asan) escaped, but "Erin wasn't so lucky". Malik suggests that Erin was killed by the Shadow Warriors, though he could be lying. Personality In series 3 and in some of series 4, she is a very kind, sweet and caring. She later abandons her plan to slay the Draculas and actually helps them occasionally. However, after Vladimir Dracula bit her, she became fully corrupt, evil and menacing. Her feelings for Vladimir haven't faded as she still cares about Vladimir a little even though she started her relationship with Malik. Powers It should also be noted that, as a trained slayer, Erin can block Vlad's telepathy and can't be put into a trance. She can also slightly resist the control of the Rings of Arianrhod. as a vampire, Since she was bitten by Vlad she gained some of his powers which are very strong, however the only ones shown are: *Super Strength *Super Speed *Telepathy - Not normal telapathy. She could get into Vlad's mind before he broke the bond.! Erin probably has a lot more. Relationships Ryan Noble Ryan Noble was Erin Noble`s half fang brother Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula is Erin Noble`s Vampire ex-boyfriend. She had a plan to slay the Draculas, whilst pretending to be turning into a vampire (half fang) by using stasis spray, which hides her breathing and pulse rate from vampires. This plan does not come to succeed as she starts to fall for Vlad, and by the end of the third series is fully in love with him. She was fatally wounded by Adze when Vlad calls off the wedding. To save Erin's life Vlad bites her, transforming her into a vampire which she had told him not to do. When she wakes and discovers what he has done to her, she is angry and vows to never forgive him for it, ending there relationship. Since then Erin has been distant and hates him, and later goes down a dark path and begins biting breathers, to get back at him for turning her into a vampire. When he confronts her about biting breathers, and tell her that the coexistence between vampires and breathers will be up-held, and no one is exempt not even her. "This is your first and last warning" is said by Vlad. She acts all brave in front of him, and he gets angry at Erin. So Vlad comes at her with his speed and shows her his fangs. Then she drops her brave act, shows that she is terrified of him. Vlad then shows her future to her, but instead of running away from it she embraces her dark future. Due to receiving the first bite of the Chosen One, she has probably gained a lot of Vlad's powers. While he is restoring the memories of Mina Van Helsing, she tries to mentally torments him, finally having enough of her attitude he fangcuffs her and breaks the mental link between them, seemingly giving her a mental headache. He then returns home tells her to leave, and asked her why would she want to stay here. She says "I enjoy watching you fail" She tells Malik that Vlad restored all the memories of every vampire slayer, so he will tell the Count just to hurt Vlad even more. She is banished along with Malik, when Vlad finally finds out about her treachery. When Elizabetta sees Erin for the first time she accuses her of still loving Vlad, despite her saying she is on Malik's side. This may be true as Erin does look back at Vlad, before being banished with Malik, indicating that she may still have some if only little feelings for him. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is seen when Erin saves her at the beginning claiming she is a bitten vampire (half fang) and takes Ingrid to Garside Grange but her real motive is to wipe out the Draculas so her brother does not turn into a vampire (shown in the Enemy Within) but does not hearing Vlad's idea of co-existence. When Erin transforms into a vampire Ingrid takes advantage and Erin follows Ingrid everywhere and listens to her but in the next episode Erin is independent. Malik Dracula Malik Dracula was one of the ferals that Vlad and his co-existence group but all is not what it seems. He is the son of Count Dracula and his previous wife Elizabetta. When Erin becomes a vampire she starts a relationship with Malik and becomes evil. In the season finale she helps Malik and the shapeshifter to try wipe out the Draculas and, when the shapeshifter gets trapped, she and Malik run away to Paris and become wanted, being known for biting breathers. but Malik still wants revenge. Gallery Picture2.png Picture 4.png Picture 3.png Erin.jpeg Picture4.png Picture5.png Picture8.png|Erin and Ingrid Watching Vlad and Maliks fight|link=Erin Noble , Ingrid Dracula Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Slayers Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Noble Family